I'm so tired
by SomethingSomethingFancy
Summary: Broken, lonely and tired. He just wanted it all to stop. For it all to end. One Shot.


Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

"Get lost brat! Either pay for it or leave!" the older man said as he glared at the blonde boy.

"What the hell man! Look at it! You are overcharging me for this piece of shit? People would die if they ate this!" the boy yelled. Said boy was Uzumaki Naruto, a scrawny orphan boy with whiskers on his face. He was four years old, but he looked much much smaller and thinner than that.

"Then get the hint, demon brat!" the man yelled as he glared at Naruto.

"You know what? Fuck you! I don't need your food!" he yelled as he flipped him off. As he walked away from the merchant, he suddenly felt something hitting the back of his head hard and harshly fell forward. _Did that son of a bitch just throw that old fruit at me?! The one he argued with me for so long?!_

As he opened his mouth to scream at the man, he just stopped and closed his mouth. Flipping the merchant once again, he started to dust is already dirty clothes and ran away. _I'm so tired of arguing with stupid people._

As he ran away from the Market Street and the last shop that he tried to buy food from, he could practically feel the smugness radiating from the man and the people nearby. No matter what kind of happy face he made, deep inside he hated it. It hurt so much. _I'm so tired of this hate and anger._

He stopped for a minute to catch his breath before he decided to continue by walking towards the Red District, the only place where people did not bother him. There were full of people like him. He was trash after all, everyone had practically insinuated it. And trash belonged with trash. _I'm so tired of feeling worthless_.

He arrived at his usual alley. Seeing the dumpster he always slept in, he climbed up and jumped inside and closed it. He sighed. Empty. No even one bag of trash he could look for food for. As he sat down and shivered, he contemplated on how his shitty life even got shittier.

Ever since he was kicked out of the orphanage shortly after he turned four, he had been living on the street. Honestly, that was hardly a downgrade for him. It's not like the matrons took any care of him. Even though many mysteriously disappeared, new ones were exactly the same. They all hated him, just like the people outside. The only thing he missed was his Jiji.

The old man had been visiting him once a month when he living in the orphanage. He was the only one that actually treated him decently. Like he was a human. He was full of smile. He was full of jokes. He was full of laughter. He was full of warmth. He shivered as he remembered. _I'm so tired of being cold._

To this day, his deepest regret was that he couldn't remember the old man's name. To him, he had always been Jiji. He remembered that the matrons treated the old man with respect though. If he knew his name or at least where he lived, he would have asked for help. Or at least ask his family for help since he probably was still out of the village. Would he miss him when he realized that he wasn't at the orphanage anymore?

His happiest day had to be his fourth birthday and he could celebrate it for the first time. The day he got his Gama-chan from Jiji. Too bad he lost it when he got kicked out. He didn't really have any time getting his stuff before he realized that he was getting kicked out. It just happened the day after his Jiji left. He sighed dejectedly. _I'm so tired of owning nothing._

He still remembered the old man's last words before he had left. "_I'm going to Suna for some important meetings, so I cannot visit you for a while. Take care of yourself, Naruto. I'll be back in a few months_." Kami, how he missed the old man. He especially missed human touch that weren't directly followed by pain. _I'm so tired of being lonely_.

He could never really make any friends. He had a friend once. A pink haired girl. Sakura, her name was. He liked her, she was pretty. She was lost and scared when he found her in a park close to the orphanage and he decided to stay with her. They had fun, until her parents found her. If looks could kill, he would have died ten times over. He heard how the girl's parents were scolding her. Not about getting lost, but getting close to him. They were talking about him like he wasn't even there. Which was ironic considering how many times he wished to be invisible when drunks chased him.

While the girl was confused, she had in the end obeyed her parents. She started to avoid and hate him as well. All the kids did. Who could blame them? They were kids after all and they had been told all their lives to listen to their parents. Another sigh. _I'm so tired of being rejected_.

Which lead his thoughts to his own parents. He never knew who his parents were. His Jiji only told him that they died the day Kyuubi died. That they were shinobi. That they fought to protect Konoha. To protect him. He knew that Jiji knew who his parents were, even though he always said otherwise. One of the subjects that Jiji regurly lies to him about. The other one was why he was hated. He wasn't dumb…well at least not as dumb as everyone thought he was. He knew they hated him because he had something to do with Kyuubi. It wasn't hard to do the math. He was born on the same day the Kyuubi died and people call him 'demon brat'. Why exactly they call him that, he did not know. He sniffled. _I'm so tired of all the lies and secrecy_.

His was brought back from his thoughts when his stomach grumbled loudly. He started to hit his stomach to somehow stop the hungerbefore he just gave a depressive sigh. He hadn't eaten anything except what he found in the trash ever since he had been on the street. There was no way he could earn money. If you could somehow ignore the fact that everyone hated him like there was no tomorrow, he was way too young and weak to even be any help at all. _I'm so tired of being hungry_.

_Why am I even still in this shitty place? Right, because those stupid masked guys are always stopping me when I try to leave. They hardly raise a hand when I get treated like shit though! I'm so tired of being ignored._

Seeing the broken glass bottle, he wiped his eyes and picked it up. It would be so easy for him to end it. All the things he was so tired of. He was no stranger to death. Nobody that lived in the Red District was. He knew just where to cut for him to get his rest. _I'm so tired of everything._

He took a deep breath. And plunged the sharp end right at his wrist! He winced at the pain. He bit his lip so he wouldn't make a sound. The masked men would probably stop him if they saw what he was doing. He could feel the wetness of his blood dripping from his arm. He could also feel the familiar tingling of his skin knitting himself. He knew this would happen. He could see the other scars from all the other times he tried. It all ended the same way though.

He let a dry chuckle. "Even Kami still hates me," he mumbled to himself. His eyelids became heavy because the blood loss. In the end he decided to sleep just so this day could inevitably repeat once again. _I'm so tired._

* * *

He stirred from his sleep as he felt something wet. In fact he felt wet all around him. Pushing himself up as he looked around, he could see that he was inside some kind of sewer and in front of him was a big cage with some weird kanji on it.

"**So you want to die, human?**" a voice boomed from the cage.

Startling him, Naruto fell back on his butt. "Ouch. Who are you?" he decided to ask because what else could he ask?

"**I am your curse. The reason that you cannot get your peace. Remove that paper seal on my cage and I will personally grant you your wish.**"

Hope sprang inside of him. It was sad how he could feel so hopeful just for a chance to die. "That's it? Just remove that paper and I can finally get away from all of this?"

"**That's it. I promise you.**"

Nodding to the voice in the cage, he slowly walked towards the cage and lifted his hand towards the paper. Just as he was about to reach it, a hand came out of nowhere and stopped him. Yet again, he was startled and whipped around to see who it was. He was surprised to see that it was a young blond man with a gentle but sad smile looking at him. He was wearing a white coat over his ninja outfit with red flames flicking under it.

The voice from the cage gave an amuse chuckle, not at least angry that the seal still was there. He was hoping, even praying, that this man would come. Now if only that other woman would appear and the whole set would be complete. "**Long time no see, Yondaime.**"

Naruto looked at the man in confusion. 'The Fourth'? What kind of name was that? He had never met this man before, yet the look the older man gave him before seemed like he knew him.

The man, the Yondaime Hokage, looked towards the cage and narrowed his eyes. "Kyuubi."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and yelled towards the cage. "K-Kyuubi?! That's who you are?!"

The Kyuubi, realizing that were was no point in hiding himself, showed his colossal face and grinned. "**That I am, human.** **I'm -**"

"Shut up!" Yondaime hissed at the fox before turning towards the blonde boy, kneeling down and put both his hands on the boys shoulders. "Naruto, what are you doing? You can't release the fox! You will die!"

Naruto nodded gave a sad smile. "I want to die."

The Yondaime's eyes just widened in confusion as the Kyuubi just laughed mockingly at him. "**This is gold! The look on your face is totally worth all the years I've been spending inside here times ten! If only that red head was here then I could finally die happy!**"

"Then I guess it's your lucky day, Kyuubi," said a woman behind the two blondes. As everyone turned around, the Yondaime exclaimed happily, "Kushina!"

The woman ran towards the man and hugged him. "Minato! What's happening? Why are we here?" She did not see Naruto standing on the side, once again confused over why everyone was appearing from nowhere.

"This is Naruto's mindscape. He tried to release the Kyuubi."

The woman, now identified as Kushina, whirled around looking left and right until she saw the tiny boy, looking at her with his dead blue eyes. She teared up as she said, "Naruto?"

He nodded as yes and answered back with, "Who are you both? Why are you stopping me? I just want this curse to end."

Before she could even think of an answer, Kyuubi butted back into the conversation with glee. "**Do you see this, Yondaime?! Kushina?! Do you see your legacy!? Do you see how YOUR pathetic village practically killed YOUR son?! He wants to die! He tried to kill himself over and over again, only for me to save him! Just so he would suffer again and again! You cursed him with this! You cursed him with his tormented life and you took away his only way to end it all! Do you see the sweet irony in all of that?!**"

Naruto though froze when the Kyuubi had revealed who this two people were. "Y-you're my parents? I thought you were dead! Jiji said you were dead!"

Kushina walked slowly to the boy and carefully hugged him. Kami, he was so thin. She could feel all of his bones in his body! "We are dead, Sochi. I'm so sorry. Please forgive us! I told Minato so many times that the village would never honor the wish but he had hope. Please, we are so sorry!" she repeated the last part over and over again.

Naruto didn't know what to do except just hug her back. He hadn't hugged anyone ever since his Jiji left the village. It felt nicer though. It was also bitter sweet for him. _So this is how a mother's hug feels like._

"Please, just let me do this. I'm so tired…so tired of being alone. So tired of being hated. So tired of feeling worthless. I just want it to end. Please just let me end it." Naruto broke down and sobbed into the woman's chest.

Yondaime though asked the boy with a croaked voice, "How could you have been alone? Where was Jiraiya? Tsunade? Kakashi? Hiruzen? All the clan heads? We left so many people to look after you!"

Naruto looked up from his newly discovered mother and answered. "I don't know. I only know one person; Jiji. I can't remember his real name. He's an old man that always smoke a pipe. He visits me sometimes in the orphanage. But he went for a trip. And then they kicked me out. I've been living on the streets ever since." He could feel his mother crying and hugging him harder as he told them all of it.

Deciding that he's been quite for long enough, Kyuubi asked. "**So what's it going to be, Yondaime? Release me from my prison and grant your son his only wish for peace or sacrifice him once again for that pathetic village? I may be a demon but even I'm not that cruel.**"

"I-" Yondaime stammered as he stared at the seal. His wife though was furious!

"Minato! Look at him! Look at what they've done! They broke him! Nobody took care of him! Not even Hiruzen! Some visits now and again is not 'taking care' of someone! They spat on your wish and they spat on our son! Please just grant him mercy and take him away from there."

"But what about the Prophecy? Naruto is the Child of Prophecy, I know it."

"FUCK THE PROPHECY! LET THEM BURN FOR ALL I CARE!" She screamed hysterically as she held their frail and broken son.

Nodding at his wife, he knew she was right. He just didn't want to believe that everything he fought for, everything he sacrificed for, was for nothing. Walking towards the cage, he looked at the fox and said "Just promise us that we will get to spend our last moments with our son and I will remove this paper."

Kyuubi stared at the man for a few moments before huffed and nodded. Trusting the fox to hold to his promise, Minato tore away the seal, ending his sons life and misery.

"Arigato…Oto-san. Arigato, Oka-san." Naruto said as he felt weaker and weaker. "Please don't leave me," he whispered as he felt sleepier and sleepier. All the demonic chakra was killing his young body. Kyuubi must have shown mercy as well for cutting off Naruto's pain. Walking towards his wife that was still hugging their son, he joined them as well with Naruto in the middle. It was for the first time on a long time that Naruto closed his eyes with a genuine smile on his face. They both stayed there, crying and mourning for their son until their own chakra ended.

* * *

**So yeah, I decided to try some angst and tragedy. It's my first time writing this type of story and I decided that to develop as a writer you got to try new and different things. Angst and tragedy is pretty new and different in comparison to my other story. **

**This kind of plot has been in my head for a long time, before I started my other story. I just avoided writing Naruto because I got no experience in writing fight scenes. I will try to learn in the future though. I hope you liked this. **

**Naruto is a four year old, hurt and confused boy. He doesn't know about sealing or what mindscape is. He doesn't realize that Kyuubi is inside of him. He just wanted to end it all. Kushina and Minato saw how young he was so explaining about sealing was kind of redundant. They could have told him though that it was his father that sealed the Kyuubi and wished the whole village to know that he was the Jinchuuriki but that would just potentially make him hate his father. It's not that Minato is a coward that doesn't want his son to know, it's just that they both wanted him to die in peace.**

**And oh yeah, he doesn't know about what Hokage is, that's why he didn't recognize the name Yondaime.**


End file.
